Psyche
by McKaysLoverGirl
Summary: All I'll tell you is it's about McKay.


PSYCHE

* * *

The Stargate shut down behind them, and there was nothing but the sound of the distant volcano.In the distancethey saw the small, broken temple; it was probably the lats standing complex on the planet. 

"Remind me again why we came here."John said as they started toward the temple.

"Zalinka wanted a sample of that liquid in the vats, why I don't know, and I want to check out that temple." Rodney replied.

"Well, make it quick; this place is giving me a headache. Teyla, go get the sample." Teyla nodded, and left asJohn and Rodney continued onto the temple. "This world is completly volcanic. What makes you think theirs anything in there?"

"Look, if you're going to keep complaining, then go wait by the gate. It's a small place, it won't take me long to have a look around and see if anytone's home." John didn't say anything, nor did he turn back. They walked the rest of the way in silance.

When they got to the temple Rodney pulled out his flashlight and walked in. The entire ground was covered in soot and volcanic ash. It was a surprise the building was even standing anymore. The walls didn't seem to have any writing on them, but past eruptions could have easily wiped them away.

"There isn't any writing." John spoke Rodney's thoughts. "And I doubt this is the first floor. Years of eruptions probably covered the lower levels." He didn't say it, but John was probably right. In ancient history it was proven everything was always kept in the lower levels, or even underground. They probably wouldn't find anything.

They made there way into the main room. In the corner was a melted down skeleton that looked like some sort of guard, and on the other side of the room there was a ruff set of stairs, proving John's theory of the temple actually being the "attic" of a larger temple. But those things weren't what he was focused on. Rodney's eye's were glued to the small pillar in the middle of the room. Sitting on top of it was some kind of cube like object.

"What's that?" John wispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, or do you just not want the guard to hear us?" Rodney wispered back sarcastically.

He walked over and looked down at the cube. It was covered in ancient writing and symbols.

"It looks like the healing device." Rodney said, half to himself, as he examined the object.

"The what?" John replied.

"The uh... device that Dr. Jackson found. It was the origin of the fountian of youth."

"So, it's a healing device?"

"I didn't say it _was_ the same device, just that it looked like it."

"Well if it look's like it doesn't that mean it's the same thing?"

"No!" Rodney shook his head in frustration as he tried to explain. "The ancients had a knack for makeing different things look the same. Look, just forget I mentioned it." He reached over and slowly picked up the device. In doins s ohe must have turned it on because it started glowing, he felt a quick shock surge through his hands and through his body before he quickly put it back down; only it didn't turn off.

"What id you do?" John said, excidedly.

"I didn't do anything." Rodney said as he tried to figure out how to turn it off. He fianlly found a small switch and turned it off.

"Did it do anything?" John said.

"I don't know, we'll have to take it back with us."

"Yeah, well don't turn it on this time." Rodney gently picked it up again, avoiding the switch.

"What is that?" Teyla said from the entry way. She was holding the container with the liquid.

"Not quite shur yet." Rodney replied as he walked passed her and took the container out of her hand.

"Does your head still hurt, Major?" she asked.

"Actually I think it's getting worse. Why?"

"Because my head is starting to ache as well."

"Okay. McKay, we're leaving. Start dialing the gate."

Rodney entered the sequence and the gate flushed open. After John punched in his IDC they went through. As soon as they were through to the other side Rodney was his with a massive migrane. It had just been a slight headache on the planet, but now it felt like someone was beating his head.

"What's that?" Elizabeth said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Not sure yet. McKay was going to have a look at it here." John answered."

"Is it safe?"

"Oh yeah, we turned it off."

"It was on?"

"Only for a few seconds." Rodney interrupted. "Look, it's perfectly fine, I'm going to take these to my lab I'll be there if you need me." With that he turned and left. He didn't really have a reason for being so snappy, but he had a headache, and Elizabeth just seemed to worry a little to much.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
